


So Far

by madly_fucked



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fuck This, I don't know how to name this, I feel like this is Bucky's song, I got inspired so I made this, Inspired by song, Just have a look, M/M, This is not a fanfiction, i almost cried, i cried, i guess, poor buck, so much feels, some pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madly_fucked/pseuds/madly_fucked
Summary: So far from being free of the past that's haunting me, the future I just can't touch.[Inspired by song So Far by Ólafur Arnalds][This is what I see when I'm listening to this song.]





	1. So far from who I was

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good with my words. And I can't make video's so I choose to make this.  
> It was haunting me for some time and I decided to do something about this.  
> This is what I kind of see when I'm listening to this song.


	2. So far from all our dreams




	3. So far from seeing home




	4. So far from being free




	5. And if you take my hand




	6. We'll run side-by-side




End file.
